Medical implant history dates back at least to the last century. The widespread use of dental implants has only been practiced for the past twenty-five years. Dental implants, within the meaning used herein, refers to an assembly designed to replicate and replace a damaged or diseased tooth and its sub-endosseal structure.
Accordingly, the assembly includes an implant which is in effect an internally threaded socket which is inserted into a hole drilled into the bone of the jaw in position to support the assembly. This implant is osseointegrated into the bone and serves to anchor the prosthesis in the manner of the root of a tooth. An abutment structure rests atop the implant and provides connection between the implant and the dental prosthesis. These devices often employ threaded connections to fasten the components of the assembly together.
Common problems associated with the connection reported by practitioners relate to the screw retaining the prosthesis on the abutment, which is perpendicular to the occlusal surface of the prosthesis for axial engagement with the abutment or implant. As may be expected, the known prior art requires access to the screw through the occlusal surface of the prosthesis, necessitating a hole in the prosthesis. Obviously, after the retaining screw is appropriately tightened, the hole must be plugged or filled to prevent the accumulation of food particles within the prosthesis. It is a concern of the patient that the plug spoil the esthetics of the occlusal surface. A further concern is that the plugs are often unable to withstand the high stresses placed on the occlusal surfaces, thus necessitating an annoying repair of the prosthesis. Inasmuch as the plugs are difficult to fit properly, they are susceptible to stress failure and often result in poor hygienic conditions and poor esthetic conditions on the ocehsal surface. In some instances, extremely small screws and pins have been attempted; however, such devices are likely to fail with the deleterious effect of allowing the prosthesis to move freely or disengage. An alternative to the threaded connector has been to fit a one piece crown over the abutment. This practice is somewhat unsatisfactory in that the crown is often sacrificed or damaged if it has to be removed for any reason.
Accordingly, a need exists for a connection between the implant and prosthesis which will enhance the stability, sanitation, and stylishness of the prosthesis.